


One Step Closer

by munchkinmochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinmochi/pseuds/munchkinmochi
Summary: After 4 years of not having one to love, Jeonghan was giving this soulmate thing one more chance to not let him down again. But fate must have liked to play jokes on him which is why it is in the middle of the night and Jeonghan ended up drinking beer with a stranger whose girlfriend had thrown a can of beer at him. And where exactly was this soulmate while he was going through all these? It’s a wonder.But life isn't so caring to let him have his soulmate freely. His past has returned to haunt him and test him in every way possible. Lucky this time, he has someone to help him get him through.Previously known as 'meeting you'.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. 01

“I am really looking forward to this. I’ve been waiting since I first got it,” Jeonghan delicately rubs his wrist where half a date is written.  
“You say that all the time hyung. We know that already,” Seungkwan smiles as he sips his coffee.  
“Aren’t you lucky. Having known Hansol almost all your life and finding out he’s your soulmate.” Seokmin teases him and the others laugh gently seeing how their friend’s face lighted up in a pink hue. 

As the four of them bickered among each other, Jeonghan stares out into the distance as he watches the people passing by. The strangers were intriguing to look at, as though they were moving art works in a gallery. Each living their own lives and carrying out their daily tasks and bumping into countless people everyday. It seemed to form a thought in the blonde’s mind that he meets thousands of people in a day but he will never truly know what each one is going through. A look at the person’s face doesn't say anything at all and it would be impossible to tell all that's in a person’s mind.

But that was not the only reason why he was intensely scaling the crowds. It could be any one of them and it could be any time when they have their first exchange and when the date imprinted on his wrist will eventually complete itself. He smiles at the thought.

‘5th June’ 

Despite it being a very important and anticipated event, Jeonghan chose to keep silent about the true date written. He didn't want unnecessary uproars among his groups of friends, seokmin, seungkwan, jihoon and joshua, each time it got close to the date only for it to turn out to be a let down. He has seen it happen to many others and it never fails to affect more than one person’s emotions each time the year or date didn't turn out to be true.

The system was thankfully a little fair and merciful to them as each soulmate had their own journey and experience with their imprints. For people like Jeonghan, they wouldn't know the year they would meet their soulmates. So each time it neared the date, it would be a repeated cycle of increasing hopes and plenty of prayers for the encounter to happen and it was really only in fate’s hands if it would turn out to be a celebration or days of disappointments. 

As for the other pair, they would only have a year imprinted on their wrist. Despite having a pretty good hint, they would never know which part of the year it would happen and it too was a little heavy on them, to always be on the lookout throughout the year and kept in the dark. But that's how it is. And both pairs must bear with it till the day comes and they could finally be at ease. 

“I’m heading off first,” Joshua announces first as he waves his goodbye to the rest of them who returned the greeting. “I’m studying here till I drop. Who is staying with me?” Jeonghan asks when the other had gone off but all of them shook their heads and some “Nope.” and “No thanks,” came out.  
“Suit yourself,” he muttered in response and not long later, the group dispersed. 

There was a submission coming up and Jeonghan had plenty to prepare for. He planned to come back here tomorrow and the day after as well, except that the day after was supposed to be D-day and he wanted their first encounter to be somewhere a little more romantic than the cafe that he frequented. Maybe he would take a walk at the park. Who knows, it could happen there too.

The skies went through a series of changes, from orange, to red, to black to back to bright yellow all the way till a day has gone by and it was soon D-day. The most anticipated date has arrived and Jeonghan felt the excitement pulsing through his veins. A little too much that he was getting light headed. He wore his new white sneakers just for this and put on a baby blue top with his black jeans that made him look well shaped and dressed. Giving one last pat on his blonde hair, he smiles to himself in the mirror before heading off. 

Even the air felt different the moment he took a whiff of it when he stepped out of the door. The sun shone a little brighter but not enough to make him uncomfortable and suddenly he was noticing things he never used to care about before. The flowers were blooming beautifully in their colourful shades of pink, blues and reds and the grasses were greener than ever. The butterflies seemed to be dancing around him and the wind was softly blowing against his locks. Everything made him feel light and happy.

It's gonna be a good day. 

He thinks to himself and grins happily as he walks off in the direction of the bus stop. The bus ride was pleasant regardless of the crowd and he was even miraculously offered a seat. To get a seat by one’s own means was rare enough. Being offered one was even more so. It's a good sign. His soulmate must be a good one. 

People must have noticed his vibrant aura that the auntie beside him took a peek at his wrist and whispered good luck to him before she got off. He didn't feel offended at all for some reason, perhaps more focussed on the fact that today was his special day that he couldn't be bothered if people looked at the elegant writing on him.

“Yah, why are you so smiley today?” Seokmin nudged his shoulder the moment they met each other at the entrance. Jeonghan beams in his direction and the latter’s eyes widened instantly, “Omg Don’t tell me?” Seokmin’s fist goes up to his mouth and his grin got wider. 

“Have you met?” He asks.  
“Of course not. I wouldn’t be here with you if I have,” Jeonghan gives a playful roll of his eyes.  
“I’m so excited!” Seokmin squeals and his friend hurriedly covers his mouth while mouthing to him to keep it down as people start to look in their direction. But who really cares right. 

The day went by pretty quickly as the anticipation remained high in the blonde. His friends have all sensed what day it was and although he would like it if they were a little more quiet about it, he didn't mind the light teasing that came from each one of them. Jihoon, the cute one (although he would kill if he heard that), joined in the teasing most. Giving all sorts of nervous feelings into the already nervous boy. Even when classes had already ended, his friends had wanted to be there for him when it happened so they all stayed at college together, waiting with him. Wherever Jeonghan is, his soulmate would come to him right. That's how it worked after all. Coincidental meeting and coincidentally touches that would eventually form his special date. 

They sat, bickered and talked for hours and each time somebody passed by, they would all look up, in hopes that it would be the right one. Could he be wrong? Was the strong gut feeling in him just a mistake? He was very sure he had a higher chance today than any of the days that had passed in the 4 years since he had gotten the mark. At one point, a younger looking girl had approached them with a cheerful greeting and they had started snickering when she got near, knowing that their friend’s preference in gender did not come in the form of the person that stood in front of them. Turns out it was just a lost student asking for directions. Nevertheless, it made Jeonghan glow in red from the laughter coming from his friends. 

The slight dread in him only grew when his watch showed 6.30 and the sky was starting to darken. One by one, his friends needed to leave but not without each of them telling him not to give up just yet. He assured them that he wouldn't and gave a smile that he had to force a little as the uneasiness settled at the bottom of his stomach. 

At 7, he got up from his seat at the college’s study zone and started to pack up, seeing that it was pointless sitting among people who were only studying and that the possibility of them being the one was low. He decided, if his soulmate wasn't gonna come to him, then he would go over to them.

He stopped by the cafeteria but of course, what was he expecting. It was all closed and there were only one or two people hanging around. Somehow the emptiness of the school only fed his anxiety. The feeling of being alone, the feeling of being left behind and the thought of being the last one left was twitching in his heart and mind, building all sorts of emotions in him. He gripped onto his strap and looked at his phone that just had an incoming notification. It was from his friends, asking if he had found the one and when he didn't respond, he saw them joke that he was probably too occupied to answer at the moment. If only they knew what was really going on and how badly Jeonghan wanted to cry right now. 

This was the same cruel reality he had to go through 4 years ago when he first got the date. He had been so excited that the disappointment had a lasting impact too. Promising himself that he would not end up in the same situation again, he lowered his expectations by plenty, wanting to protect his feelings from getting destroyed like it did. But this year, the feeling was too strong he couldn't help it. Before he knew it he was already looking forward to it all. He brought this upon himself. He thought to himself as he dragged his listless body in the direction of his apartment but not before stopping by a small restaurant that was still open. He packed two packs of tteokbokki. One for the night and the other to be warmed tomorrow. He didn't think he would be up for any cooking on Saturday, especially when this tragedy had happened. He stared out the window as the bus drove past the dark neighbourhood. His eyes watered again tonight. It seemed to water a lot today. Maybe the weather was getting too dry. 

I'll call mom tonight.

Just thinking about his mother seemed to brighten himself a little. That was the magic about mothers. It is impossible to forget them, especially when we are sick. They bring a sort of comfort one can never get anywhere else and it is on this night when Jeonghan feels like he needs her the most. Jeonghan’s head hung low as he got off the bus and he dragged himself in the direction of his dorm. 

“Stupid fool,” he murmured, not really sure to whom it was directed to. Himself or his soulmate whom he still hasn't met. 11.15 p.m. What’s there to hope now? He was already going home. Meeting anybody at this timing would be stupid as everyone is either already at home or at the clubs, partying their lives off. Maybe he should have gone to the club tonight. He could have met his soulmate there. He didn't have to stick at school. He went on blaming himself for all the things he could have done but didn't  
.  
As he walked forward, he frowned as he picked up noises ahead. “Wow they sure are considerate,” he says to himself as he observes a couple arguing outside a convenience store.

“Yah! Stop it!” He hears the voice of a frustrated male as his partner seems to be punching his shoulders.  
“You cheated on me!” Jeonghan raises his eyebrows. Jerk.  
“I did not. You are the one who cheated,” oh what a twist.  
“You know what.” don’t say it. Jeonghan thinks to himself as he was about to walk past the fighting couple. “We are over!” she said it. He nods to himself in silence, not wanting to stick his nose where it didn’t belong.

But fate loved playing jokes on him and here’s where things seemed to escalate for them. As the girl turns to leave, the taller grabs her by the wrist to stop her in her tracks. It was quite a drama to watch in the middle of the night. Pretty entertaining especially for someone who just had a shitty day. Except for the part where she tosses her can of beer and it flies in the air. The trio watches with their mouth hanging open as it falls on none other than Jeonghan.

The sound of flowing water gushed out of the can, running down the blonde’s locks and showers his neck with a nice amount of stickiness. 

Today is a good day. 

Jeonghan breaks a little more inside. No big deal. 

“Nayoung-ah!” He hears a car drive off and assumes that it's the girl who has run away. He hears a sigh before somebody advances up to him while he stands frozen in his spot. 

“I’m so sorry,” the other person says as he wipes Jeonghan’s pretty face with some white cloth. Wait is that his shirt? Jeonghan frowned in confusion but yes, it turned out to be the stranger’s shirt and he was really thankful that the other did that, although his shirt was white and would definitely be stained by the beer, because he couldn't stand his face being smothered in beer anymore. He could blow up anytime now.

“I am really sorry that she ran away like that. We just had a bad breakup as you can see,” the stranger sighed again but Jeonghan doesn't blame him. If it was him, he would have sighed plenty too.  
“It's alright.” Jeonghan manages to find his lost words. His blonde hair was damp now and his neck was so sticky he just wanted to melt into a puddle under a warm shower now. Phone call with mom will have to wait till tomorrow. 

“No it's not. I’ll make it up to you. It's not your fault you got tangled into our mess Jeonghan-shi,” He caught his breath.  
“Ho-How do you know my name?” he sputtered.  
“Oh ah, we actually have class together in Psychology. Hah this is awkward,” the stranger rubs his neck as he was bashful about the whole situation. The pink colouring on his cheeks just proves so. Only under better lighting did Jeonghan realise that they indeed knew each other. Well technically they didn't since they never really talked before but this guy is the one who sleeps a lot in lectures and Jeonghan had only looked his way once or twice during the entire time he had been taking this module. It wasn't a surprise why he didn't notice him initially.  
“Ah,” Jeonghan lets out a sound of realisation but his mood was still sour as it was.  
“Are you okay?” The question made Jeonghan look up and the genuine concern that laced in the fellow’s voice and eyes made him falter that it only took him two seconds to finally start tearing up.

“Hey don’t cry. I'm sorry,” The stranger panics as he uses his fingers to stop the tears but that didn't help at all and Jeonghan couldn't be more embarrassed so he cried in silence. Just a few drops but in complete silence.

10 minutes later the two were seated outside the store on the plastic chair and just enjoying the night breeze. Two people with broken hearts, both covered in beer in odd spots, sitting in silence with new cans in their hands. It was an amusing sight. 

“I didn't catch your name,” Jeonghan breaks the silence, his voice laced in sadness.  
“It's Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol,”  
“Seungcheol? Sounds like my high school classmate’s name.”  
“Cause it is. We have been in the same school for 5, coming to 6 years now,”  
“Wow.” Jeonghan says. “I’m sorry I don't really notice people.” Jeonghan says as he felt really shy now for being so ignorant and not even knowing his classmates.  
“It's okay not your fault,” and they went back to silence.

“Why-”  
“What-” The two spoke up at the same time which only led to both of them shaking their heads.  
“You first,” Jeonghan says and the other just shrugs his shoulders before asking, “What happened today?” Seungcheol cautiously lets out his question. “If you don't mind telling,” he quickly added. 

Jeonghan sighs deeply but he decides not to share too much, only mentioning how he thought the day was gonna be perfect even making the effort to dress himself not knowing he would end the day covered in beer instead and sitting outside with someone he has never talked to before, still covered in beer. 

“That must suck,” Seungcheol says after a while and the latter scoffs. Sucks is an understatement.  
“My turn,” Jeonghan turns to face Seungcheol, “Why did you cheat on her?”  
Seungcheol spits out his beer and remains stunned a moment, looking a little confused too before he realises what the other was talking about. “Ah yeah that,” he pauses, “We were playing Rock Paper Scissors.”

“Whattt?” Jeonghan's voice filled with disbelief and gaped. Was this really what it was all about that precious beer had to be thrown at precious Jeonghan?  
“Firstly she did not mean to throw that at you,” Seungcheol defends his ex girlfriend as though he could read the other’s mind, “And we did not break up over rock paper scissors that would be stupid.” Jeonghan nods in agreement.  
“We were already rocky. She was only using a stupid reason so the breakup wouldnt be so painful for the both of us. You see I’m supposed to meet my soulmate this year.” Jeonghan perked up at the mention of soulmates. 

“But talking about soulmates with your partner isn't exactly such a great idea. Needing to accept and face a reality that both of us weren't ready for just set our relationship for a path that wouldn't make it.” Seungcheol looks down as he finishes his sentence and it wasn't hard to tell he was saddened by the parting he had with his now ex-girlfriend. 

“Well if you wanna know,” Jeonghan says softly, “I was supposed to meet my soulmate today.” Seungcheol looks up in surprise. “But it's the same every year. It builds up my excitement only to lead to nothing. My whole day has been pretty shitty since the moment he didn't show up.” He swallowed bitterly. He would have to wait another year. 

“Can I see it? If you don’t mind?” Seungcheol asked gently, as he tested the waters.  
Jeonghan kept silent for a moment before he replied, “Sure.” He lifted his sleeve to reveal the mark that hasn't changed a bit.  
“It's pretty. The fonts,” Seungcheol whispers and suddenly does the unexpected. He traces the numbers and letters causing the other’s breath to hitch.

It was hard to see in the dark and they would have missed it if it weren't for the light coming from the store. But the markings started to have a faint silvery glow and the words‘5th June’ was combined to an addition of ‘2020’. They looked up at each other in surprise and the gaze they held didn't waver for a few seconds. The two looked down towards Seungcheol’s wrist and there was the exact copy of Jeonghan’s marking. They were soulmates!

5th June 2020, 11.59 p.m. Jeonghan found his soulmate.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter had been updated prior to new chapter update. do check it out for the changes to keep up with the story :) see yall very soon!

5th June 2020, 1.30 a.m

Since the time of discovery, the two college students had been exchanging shy gazes every once in a while as they walked in the direction of Seungcheol’s apartment whom the other had said wasn't far from Jeonghan’s place. It was a good place to talk and also get themselves cleaned from the mess that was made. Both of them suddenly high of amusement and excitement, not sure if it was because of the beer or simply after effects of finding a soulmate. Who knew things would have ended up this way? 

The whole situation seemed absurd yet none of them could put the whole situation into words. All they could say was that every thing that happened today was just building up to the very moment they met and realised they were each other’s soulmates. It was hard to comprehend that their new found friendship had become something more in a flash especially when the two had just been moping over their broken hearts but that was easily forgotten as Jeonghan goes on to share how excited he had been to meet his soulmate and just thinking about it made him go all giddy. The other was nice enough to bear with the short ramblings and smile in adornment each time Jeonghan said something new. Eventually, it made it harder for Jeonghan to stop himself from spilling too much. 

That's when Jeonghan realises how unfair he was being. He hadn't considered it before but Seungcheol had just gotten out of a seemingly serious relationship with someone he must have loved very much, seeing how he could easily defend her for her silly mistakes. It would have been much more difficult for Seungcheol to internalise the day’s events and here Jeonghan was, being selfish by dumping all of his enthusiasm on him. He could have been extremely positive about this soulmate thing but he realised it may not have been the same for Seungcheol. The thought of it all released some distress signals in his mind that he went silent and looked down in sorrow.

“What’s wrong?” Seungcheol voices his concern as he stops mid talking when he notices the change and Jeonghan feels more guilty that Seungcheol was being so considerate and concerned even though he was clearly the one with a heart more shattered. He was too nice. Jeonghan felt that he didn't deserve him.  
“You just broke up,” Jeonghan says in an almost muted voice,“It's not fair that I’m dumping all my happiness on someone who isnt looking forward to this as much as me.” Jeonghan looks away and walks ahead, leaving the other standing still, taking a moment to process what had just been said.  
“It’s okay,” Seungcheol reaches out but the other quickly moves away as he says, “Its not,”

“No really it is,” Seungcheol says before he stands in front of the blonde. “I don't know how to describe this but yes I am heart broken that I just broke up with someone I truly did love,” he pauses when Jeonghan gives him an ‘I knew it’ look but continues his sentence either way, “but for some reason this feels alright. It's like my mind and soul telling me it will be okay because you are here with me to help me through.” Jeonghan breathes out.  
“We can work on this together if you’d like?” Seungcheol stares into his eyes and the other just nods in agreement, guilt still lingering in him. 

5th June 2020, 2.30 a.m

Back at Seungcheol’s apartment, Jeonghan finally got his warm shower. He was well covered in the borrowed clothes and he secretly took a whiff of the newly washed white top that had a pleasant mixture of Seungcheol’s scent and the detergent. He dried his hair with the towel hanging around his neck before heading outside to the living room as he waited for the owner of the house to be done with his shower. 

He took this chance to look around the house. It was a minimalistic design and the furniture was just what was necessary for college students and if it weren't for the slightly fancier view outside, Jeonghan could say that it almost looked identical to his own apartment. 

He took a seat on the grey sofa and sunk into it immediately before laying his head back to stare at the ceiling. It had been a momentous day since the very beginning. From feeling elated to miserly to feeling empty and being dunked with beer and ending up meeting with his soulmate who had been in front of his eyes all along but he just didn't know. It was a lot to take in but on the bright side of it all, he’s here now, with his soulmate, in his soulmate’s cozy crib. 

In my soulmate’s house. In. my. Soulmate’s. House. 

Jeonghan’s eyes widened when he realized it. He hadn't thought about it before but now he was sitting here, processing where he exactly was and just thinking that he was finally with the one he had been waiting for, sent all sorts of signals to his brain, making him squeal and grab the closest pillow to him.

“Comfy?” He looks up when he hears a sound and sits up immediately.  
“Yup. Very,” he coughs out as he looks at Seungcheol who was now in a black top and grey sweatpants similar to his. His hair was still dripping wet making him look all soft that Jeonghan had a thought of just biting hi-  
“So, what should we talk about?” Seungcheol says as he takes a seat beside the other who was still staring blankly at Seungcheol. Without thinking too much, he grabs the towel around Seuncheol’s neck and ruffles the other’s hair with it, making it dry.  
“You’ll get sick if you don’t dry it,” Jeonghan mutters and Seungcheol responds with a small thanks, a little stunned at the sudden closeness in the distance between them. 

The two used this favourable circumstance to spill about their families, friends and the most recent topic had been about Nayoung but they didn’t want to be reminded of her too much right now so they quickly moved from there. The show on the television was often forgotten about as the two used this time to get to know one another instead.  
“It's still surprising to me that we have been in the same school almost half our lives,” Jeonghan says as he turns his attention away from the TV for a moment. “Can’t believe we have never talked before.”  
Seungcheol chuckles, “Not my fault you never tried to talk to me before.”  
“Not my fault you are always sleeping and probably have never even noticed me before.” Jeonghan retorts jokingly but he was greeted with a moment of silence.  
“Not really actually. I’ve only been noticing you.” The soft whisper that could potentially go unheard rendered Jeonghan speechless. What was that supposed to mean really? It piqued at Jeonghan’s curiosity but just as he was about to ask, Sungcheol let out a big yawn and pulled his guest up to direct him to his room while he headed back out to the couch for the night.  
If it weren't for it being nearly 4 a.m, Jeonghan would have not been able to sleep thinking about the final thing the other had said but thankfully it didn't take long for sleep to overcome him as he went into his dreamland with a smile on his face. He really looked forward to tomorrow morning. 

The sunlight seeped from between the gap of the curtains that it didn’t take for Jeonghan to remember that this wasn’t his room. His room would have been brightly lit in the morning, seeing how he preferred thin white curtains, instead of these thick grey ones, to let as much light enter as possible. He really loved the natural lighting in the early mornings more than artificial lights coming from lamps. The missing floor plants in the room were also a good indication that this wasn’t the apartment he resided in as Jeonghan made sure to keep at least one potted plant in every corner, but not too overwhelming, to simulate positivity as soon as he sees them in the morning. This room felt a little colder and lonelier in a sense but the grey, white and black interior was a good implication that Seungcheol was more of a sophisticated person which was brought out through the elegant design of his room. 

Jeonghan blinked the sleep out of his eyes and he tried to pull himself out of the comfortable bed. The sheets had been recently washed, he could tell and the blankets were so soft he thought this would have been a perfect place to snuggle with his loved one. But it's too early to say so he shook away those fancy thoughts and reluctantly pulled his heavy body up from bed before heading for the shower. Not before taking the things Seungcheol had prepared for him the night before. He could already tell the latter was more than considerate for him, even going to the extent of thinking a night ahead just to ensure Jeonghan was at his most comfortable state during his stay at Seungcheol’s place. But he convinced himself not to think too much about it considering Seungcheol must have been as considerate to his friends as well and this was no special treatment. 

Once done with his shower, he headed out of the room only to pass by the one who has been on his mind since the night before, sprawled out on the couch with his blanket laying on the floor. It was an adorable sight but Jeonghan contemplated if it would be hard sleeping with this kind of person, seeing how wide Seuncheol had spread his legs on that small couch. He headed to the fridge where he found the tteokbokki that he bought last night and searched for microwavable bowls to heat up the food. Adding some cheese that he found on top of the meal as well. He was really making himself at home just like Seungcheol had asked him too, no shame since the food being heated up was to feed the owner of the house as well. Plus, Jeonghan was no stranger now. As of last night, he was Soulmate and he was sure Seungcheol would have forgiven his soulmate for whatever mess he was making. 

He was hoping to do things quietly but the clink clink clank clank of the bowls were not helping and so when a groggy Seungcheol shuffles and whines about the noise, Jeonghan just grins and tries to pull it off by asking, “You’re up? Quickly brush and eat with me.” 

The whole situation was oddly domestic for people who had just met recently but Jeonghan liked this better than just awkwardly standing around each other. Maybe it was them already being classmates or having been stuck in a bizarre beer accident together that pushed them beyond a ‘newly met humans’ relationship to ‘you’ve seen me at my worst’. 

Jeonghan waited for a few minutes at the table and when the other had freshened up, he quickly took a seat opposite the blonde and they started their breakfast. Or lunch seeing it was close to 1.30. They ate in comfortable silence for the first few scoops of rice cake but it was tough keeping one’s curiosity in for too long and that's when Jeonghan started the conversation. 

“Last night, what did you mean?” he asks and looks at Seungcheol who looked at him confused. “When you said you’ve noticed me,” he added.  
Seungcheol chews slowly, thinking of how to respond before he smiles, “I won’t tell you.” He shakes his head.  
“But i want to know. It’s been bugging me,”  
“And why has it been bugging you Jeonghan-shi?” Seungcheol’s sudden formality mixed with his joking voice and playful smile was like sending a crowd of butterflies to Jeonghan’s stomach, making it hard for him to swallow his food. He went shy instantly and if it wasn't pretty obvious, his red cheeks would be a good indication. It was obvious that Seungcheol had noticed and it seemed like the latter was having fun teasing him that Jeonghan chose not to respond to the question.  
“Tell me. Please,” he softened his voice, hoping it would have an effect on the other but the reply was just a shake of the head.  
“But,” Seungcheol says, “I’ll tell you if you agree to accompany me with some errands today.” They grin at each other.  
“Are you asking me on a date?”  
“Sure, if you think running errands is a date,”  
“It’s an okay date, as long as I’m with you,” Jeonghan teases him and this time, it is Seungcheol who turns pink. 

They started their journey by heading to Jeonghan’s place, for him to change and do some washing and Seungcheol used that chance to look around his apartment.The two then made their way to the first place on the list which was the bookstore, which Jeonghan finds out belongs to Seungcheol’s uncle and he was there to pick up some books to be delivered. Seems like it would be a whole day of travelling for them so Seungcheol took the chance to borrow his uncle’s car so that they wouldn't need to keep changing busses and with that they embarked on their drive around Seoul. 

“A road trip. Sounds like a pretty good date to me,” Seungcheol laughs when he hears Jeonghan say that as they sit in the parking lot of a fast food restaurant, taking a break from the three deliveries they had done. A couple more to go. They listened to a band named Seventeen’s tracks and mock a couple other artists while on the way and turns out, they shared similar taste in music too. A new thing to add to ‘Jeonghan’s A perfect Soulmate’ list. He wouldn't be able to accept anyone with taste far from his. 

The day was long with endless coming in and out of the car and it was already night when they finished with the deliveries. Albeit a little tired, they stopped by the park by a beautiful river only to enjoy some ice cream in the car, wanting to avoid the massive weekend crowd that were hanging out at the same park. The windows were rolled down though, so the cool breeze of the night air could seep in and give them the relaxation they needed. It wasn't extravagant but it was perfect. Just being here with one another was enough to make them forget about everything else.

“You promised,” Jeonghan says out of the blue.  
Seungcheol laughs before responding, “What? What? I'm not sure what you are talking about.” He pretends not to know which earns him a soft punch on his side and he fakes his pain for a moment.When he sees the other pout his lower lip and looks ahead, he gently pinches the other’s cheeks before chuckling quietly. It took him a while to get comfortable but eventually, Seungcheol confesses what's on his mind. 

“I’ve always noticed you. You are kind of difficult not to notice,” The playful atmosphere in the air changed to an affectionate one and Jeonghan found it difficult to look away. “When we first met i didn't think too much about it. You had your own group of friends and I had mine, but at some point things started to change for me. I think it could be when I saw you stick up for that girl behind the school building when she was getting bullied for having short hair. Your hair was long back then and you sounded so brave and strong that those 4 men ran away like little rats.” He laughed.

“From then you started to disturbingly invade my thoughts. Day and night I thought about you and it didn't help that I started to see you more often in school. When you had your lunch in the cafeteria, when you stayed in school for extra classes, when you comforted that crying boy while nobody else was around and all the kind things I have seen you doing without you even boasting about it, I thought that it would be hard to find anybody else like you.” 

Jeonghan blinked a couple of times, a little shocked and shy that he was hearing pleasant things about himself from a different person’s perspective. It was also surprising to know Seungcheol had noticed all those things he had done when he thought nobody else was around. 

“You know when this started?” Seungcheol gives his flattering smile, “4 years ago.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened and he shifted his gaze to his wrist. 

“I know this could just be a coincidence but I’d like to think that it's our strong fate that made things turn out this way,” Seungcheol voices out as he traces the letters just like he had done the night before. 

“Why didn't you tell me before? You had many chances to do so.” Jeonghan finally expresses after not talking for a while. 

“How could I when everything felt like wishful thinking to me. To me you were somebody up there, while I was just somebody out here wishing and praying that I could ever reach you but the idea seemed very impossible. I decided to give up 3 years later when we left school and I assumed we would never meet again. I met Nayoung then and dated her on and off for 2 whole years. Who knew we would have ended up having shared lectures sometime later. I think that's fate telling me we belong together.”  
Jeonghan beams in delight before pushing the other away seconds later, “I am flattered. Thank you,” he pauses, “But you are so cheesy.” He cracks up and holds his stomach from laughing. His pearly white teeth clearly exposed as he had a fit of laughter.  
“Yah! I just poured out my emotions to you and all you do is call me cheesy,”  
“But you are. I can't be telling lies right. I am an angel,”  
“Angel? Jeonghan, I bet you aren't as innocent as you look,”  
“I am! You just don’t know yet,”  
“Don’t lie to m-” And the two continued their playful banter. 

It was safe to say they became almost inseparable after. Wanting to spend as much time getting to know each other and spending their Sunday together as well. Even when they had left for home, the conversations were taken to the phone instead and it was not a rare sight to catch either one of them grinning behind the screen unknowingly like young teenagers falling in love. They met up during lunch that day and spent their time just walking around the mall before they parted early to be ready for school the next day. 

Then school became a problem. To tell. Or not to tell? Considering they shared a module there could be a lot of teasing coming from people around them. Jeonghan was not sure about Seungcheol’s social circle but his sure was a little big and even if he wasn't close to each one of them, they would for sure throw their comments when they find out his soulmate turned out to be someone they knew all along.  
Upon mutual agreement, they chose to keep it silent for now although it made Jeonghan feel guilty for not telling his friends who his soulmate turned out to be especially when they excitedly approached him on Monday morning to ask about his experience. He brushed the topic off and quickly diverted their attention to something else and his friends, knowing him well, knew that Jeonghan would tell when he was ready to so they didn't push it. 

But pretending that everything was like before was a challenge. Everytime their eyes interlocked, Jeonghan got the strong urge to run to his soulmate and give him a big hug or just to ruffle that fluffy looking hair and convey his affection in front of everybody. It was a weird nagging feeling for not being able to freely express his emotions but he ignored that thought and focussed on the lesson instead. He also found out that Seungcheol hasn't always been sleeping in class. It was only during specific days when he had to hand out deliveries the previous day when he would knock out in class the next. Jeonghan understood now how tiring delivery was and doesn't blame the other for dozing off. 

It was also extraordinary to know that what Seungcheol said was true. When you develop feelings for somebody, you start seeing them everywhere you hadn't before. During breaks, on the way to the bathroom, in the corridors and even when Seungcheol was playing basketball with his friends at the sports hall that Jeonghan and his friends frequented, Jeonghan wondered why he hadn't noticed before.

Was he just that oblivious to his surroundings? It made him feel accusable somehow that all these while, if only he had looked around him, it wouldn't be difficult to spot Seungcheol and his charming aura in the crowd. He could have found his soulmate sooner seeing how he was already falling for Seungcheol’s charms although it had only been a couple of days. The thought of how fast everything was going was starting to scare him and everything about Seungcheol was making him question many things about himself. One of it being his worth.

He ventured deeply into his thoughts as he stared at Seungcheol and his group of friends who were all cheering for him when the ball landed in his hands. He took a shot and of course, goaled. Was there anything Seungcheol couldn’t do? 

Seungcheol probably felt the intense gaze on him that he suddenly looked up to the bleachers of the indoor sports hall and spotted Jeonghan staring at him, he shot a smile his way and that was enough to make Jeonghan’s emotions whirl inside him. It felt like his heart was about to pop out. 

He quickly turned away and looked at his friends to see if they had noticed and thankfully they didn't. As they sat down together chatting about the players, Jeonghan took the chance to subtly drop a question. “That guy number 11, who is he?” He asked, not really asking for a name but more like asking what Seungcheol was like in school.

“Jeonghan don’t you know him? He’s in our psychology class.”  
“Yeah I do but who are his friends and all? Is he like a nerd?”  
“Nerd!” Seungkwan looks at him in disbelief. “Basketball team player? Model for school magazine? Never heard of him?” 

Jeonghan looked at him in shock. Seungcheol has been the model for the school magazine? That was kind of a big thing for their prestigious school. To be the face to represent the school, one must have had some remarkable achievements. 

“Wow where have you been Jeonghan?” Jihoon asks.  
“Physically absent apparently,” he whispered in return.

“Haha he’s really famous in our batch you know. So many people fawn over him cause he’s an all rounder. Heard he has a girlfriend though so he’s off limits,” Seokmin adds. 

If only they knew he no longer had a girlfriend but had a soulmate now and that said soulmate was right in front of them. It was pleasant knowing how well liked Seungcheol was in their community but at the same time there was a nagging voice convincing him that he isn’t good enough. He isn’t like Seungcheol. He doesn’t deserve him.

When his professor wraps up the last lesson Jeonghan had for the day, he stretches his arms out and smiles in relief. At least the day was done and he could go over and spend some time with his new found friend. He waved goodbye to his friends, who were off to do whatever they had on their list, before looking around the lecture hall. It had barely been a minute since Jeonghan packed his bag and now that he looked around, he was the only one left, not a sight of any single human, inclusive of the one he was looking for. He made a ‘tsked’ sound and smiled bitterly before picking his bag and leaving. 

Just as he was about to turn into the corner, he halted on his path as he caught familiar voices.   
“You haven’t answered me since last week. I apologised.”  
“Nayoung-ah, not now please. I already told you over the phone,”  
“Seungcheol-ah, just because you met him doesn’t mean you have to throw me away. We are friends.”  
“I’m not throwing you away,”  
“It’s him isn't it? The one causing this to happen?” Silence follows after and that's all Jeonghan hears. In that moment, he holds his breath. Why didn’t Seungcheol say anything? Was he really the one causing this? Whatever this was supposed to be. 

He turns his heel and walks the opposite direction instead. It was not unheard of. Some soulmates never end up together. Maybe his story was one of them but right now all he wanted was to bury himself under the blankets and never have to get up again. 

Safe to say, Jeonghan doesn’t attend classes the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on the 3rd win everybody! There's so much joy in writing and there's more joy when Seventeen is happy. Anyways comments are always welcomed, they encourage me so much thank you everybody be happy :)


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i had no idea the story was going this way. jeonghan isn't supposed to have such a bad past and this place was supposed to be rainbows but oh wells i went with the flow so i hope you like it still :)

Chapter 3

_ “Mom, what’s it like to have a soulmate?” Young Jeonghan asked his mother who was seated by his side, on his bed, gently combing his hair. _

_ “Hrm? What’s with the sudden question sweetie?” His mother replies with her question. “Well, I think it's the most amazing thing that could happen to you. To have someone love you for who you are and accept you for everything you have to give.” _

_ “Really? Then why aren’t you with your soulmate mummy?” It was an innocent question coming from a child yet the reaction he had gotten from the mother scared the little boy away. Back then, Jeonghan didn't understand why his mother got mad at him, but she replied, “Somethings we love but we can never have Jeonghan.” and she had gotten up and left him alone in the dark. Jeonghan hated the dark.  _

The sudden return of such an old memory took him out of his sleep as he shot up from his bed, hair dampened with sweat, and he panted hard as he felt his heart racing in his chest. He hadn’t thought much about the incident that had happened years ago before he wasn't even enrolled in school, and it didn't affect him all these years so why would it come back now to haunt him? The questions raced in his mind as he ruffled his blonde hair.

He scooted over to the side of his bed and swung his legs down, slipping his feet in his bedroom slippers, shielding himself from the cold tiles. The house has never felt quieter, lonelier, nor scarier than it did right now. Maybe it was the nightmare that had caused all these feelings to arise, but there was a possibility that these feelings had already existed and buried itself somewhere deep in him and the nightmare had simply brought it out of hiding.

No matter what it was, it was unkind to him for it ended up landing Jeonghan in another one of those sleepless nights as he sat on his living room couch, staring out his window and watching the moonlight be his company. 

‘Hi. You good?’ a notification displayed on his screen, joining in with countless other messages that he had left unanswered. Jeonghan took a glance before looking away, ignoring it. _ Never slept. _ He thought to himself grumpily as he sipped his coffee. It was his third cup now and the bitter coffee was not working. He decides to down the remainder in the sink before grabbing his bag and leaving home, not bothering to check how he looks right now. 

In the corridor, people shot numerous glances at him but he couldn't care less. He felt horrid and he wasn’t exactly sure why. How many days has it been since he had last talked to Seungcheol. Three? Four? Since the last time they shared a lesson together? It hasn't been that long but the deprivation he felt was like he had not drank for years. 

Nothing seemed to be making sense to him. Why was he suddenly feeling all these emotions? Why now? And why couldn't he control it all? It was unlike his usual self and the worst part was that despite knowing it all, he couldn't help it. It was all attacking him while he was given no weapon to defend himself. 

Too deep in his thoughts, Jeonghan’s lifeless eyes remained on the ground as he arrived at the entrance of the lecture hall but his location doesn't actually register in his mind. He only notices when Joshua appears from behind him, giving him a slight scare. 

“Jeonghan?” His voice laced with worry and he held onto Jeonghan’s shoulder. Soon enough he was joined by Deokyeom and then Seungkwan. All three having similar looks on their faces. Full of worry for their friend’s well being. He hated it. He hated making his friend’s worry but he couldn’t stop it from happening at the moment.

“We haven’t heard anything from you for a while now. Do you want to talk to us?” Jeonghan stares at them, able to process the things he was hearing but for some reason, not being able to respond. He didn’t know what was wrong. So how could he tell them about it?

“I’m alright. Let’s head inside,” he voices as he lets them guide him to an empty seat. 

The lecture goes unheard as his mind drifts away once again. 

_ “Daddy,” Young Jeonghan asks, “Are you mummy’s soulmate?” His father remained still as he looked into his son’s eyes.  _

_ “No sweetheart,” _

_ “Well why did you marry mummy then?” _

_ “Because we didn’t have a choice,” Jeonghan did not question it further. When night comes, he pulls his blanket tighter around him and presses his palms against his ears as he tries his best to block out those sounds. The sounds of two people getting heated in an argument that doesn't seem to die down, and at certain moments, he would flinch as their voices got louder, harder to block out. He stayed underneath, praying for their safety.  _

_ Another time, he remembers sitting in the living room of their home alone in the dark. His father wasn’t home. He hadn’t returned for the past two days and his mother? She must be on her way.  _

_ “Mummy?” He calls out from the couch as he notices the door open. The lady brightens in a creepy like smile as she wobbles her way over to the couch and comes over to his side, whispering, “My sweet baby. Why aren’t you asleep?”  _

_ “I was waiting for you mummy,” he responds and hugs the affectionate lady in return. She smelled weird to Jeonghan but he still clung onto her, having missed being in her embrace.  _

_ “Aren’t you just a sweetheart,” his mother smooches his cheeks, “You are the only reason why mummy and your daddy are still together. For you, sweetheart.” his mother murmurs and Jeonghan’s heart crumbles further that night. His daddy. Just for him. Would they have separated then if he wasn’t around?  _

Jeonghan gasped as his body shot up from the table. He frantically looks around and holds his forehead with his right hand. He gets startled when a hand grabs his arm and he turns to look over to his best friend, Joshua, on his left and the other four who were seated to his right, looking his way with concerns plastered on their faces. 

“I-, I need to go.” Jeonghan scrambles his words before running out of the lecture hall, forgetting quickly about his belongings without noticing the worried stares of his soulmate coming from the far right of the room.

Leaving missed calls and unanswered messages were pretty pointless as Jeonghan hadn't even realised he left all his things back at the hall as he strayed on the footpath under the rain. His body went on autopilot, leading him on his an hour and a half walk back home, not caring about his soaked long sleeved top. It was still cold and the weather left him chilling to his bones. He shivered and pulled his arms tighter around him as a strong wind went by. The circumstances gave him space for his mind to return to that night when things started to change.

_ The sky was dark and Jeonghan had just returned home from school. He got off the bus and jogged his way to the front doors, shouting, “Mummy!” Like all other kids did but before he reached the doors, he heard it again. The screaming and cursing.  _

_ “Just sign it already. He will be fine!” he heard his dad. _

_ “He needs both of us!” _

_ “He will grow with both our love. Just,” a painful pause, “Separately.” _

_ 10 year old Jeonghan could understand that separated means divorce and he could also understand that when his father left the house and entered a vehicle with another woman inside, it meant his family was no longer a family of 3 but they were broken now. And he also knew what mother had meant by, “For you, sweetheart,”.  _

_ Jeonghan held back his tears, he wanted to be strong and be a man for his mom. So he headed inside and called out for the lady who was quickly wiping her tears dry although her voice was still hoarse. “Mummy it's okay,” he says as he wraps his right arm around her shoulder. “It's okay to part for the sake of yourself mummy.” His mother gasps before she breaks down in front of him. It was something she never expected coming from a child but nevertheless, it gave her the push she needed to get through with it.  _

_ 2 months later, Jeonghan moves out of the neighbourhood with his mother. Although still in contact with his dad, they chose to move away to somewhere on the quieter end because someone once said to them that we can’t heal where we have been broken and Jeonghan was glad he took that advice because since the move, his mother started to smile more often and she shined like the sun every morning making her look 10 years younger than she usually did.  _

_ But there was more to this. Although they grew happy from then on, something else had embedded itself into Jeonghan’s mind. Something, someone so cruel had brain washed him into thinking that it stuck itself to him till now.  _

As Jeonghan dragged his body up the stairs, he breathed out slowly. The sudden amount of times his past was haunting him these past few days was alarming. These things had never happened before except that one time he had to change school in the middle of the year back when he was 14. He guesses that it could be the change in environment that triggered his response. He used to afterall be afraid of changes although it never physically harmed him in any way. 

When he nears his apartment door, he notices a presence in front of it and slowly looks up to face the visitor, only to become distraught in an instant. He starts to breathe heavy and it chokes him. Quickly, he felt like he was crashing. Right at that moment, the man rushes forward, toward him and places his hands by Jeonghan’s arms. 

“Breathe. Take slow and deep breaths. Breathe Jeonghan,” surprisingly, it wasn't hard to follow and the method proved effective as his breathing started to slow down. He locks eyes with the person in front of him and for a moment his eyes teared. For the second time now, the only person who had seen this side of him was the same person causing it.

“What are you doing here?” His voice comes out coarse from the lack of use over the past days and he hated how pathetic he looked but Seungcheol just smiles at him and lifts the belongings in his hands to show and says, “May I come in?” 

As soon as he was invited in, Seungcheol placed his belongings on the table and started moving around, too quickly for Jeonghan’s disoriented mind to catch on and realise what exactly the other was doing but when the other returns with a towel in his hands, he relaxes. 

Seungcheol gently rubs the cloth against his hair, drying the water off before wiping his neck and helping Jeonghan out of his top. “You’ll get sick if you don’t dry yourself.” The scene was familiar and it was enough to warm Jeonghan’s heart from the cold. 

Seungcheol got him to run a quick bath right after, even helping to lift Jeonghan into the bathroom when the younger was too slow to do so before leaving Jeonghan for his privacy. When Jeonghan was done, he trudged over to the couch and fell sideways, blinking blankly at the wall. 

“Come and sit up. Have some of this,” he looked over to Seungcheol who approached him with a white bowl in his hand. The smell wafts up his nose and it smelled delicious but he felt too tired to get up. “This is why you don’t walk an hour's journey by foot. More so under the rain,” Seungcheol nags at him gently as he places the bowl on the table. He pulls Jeonghan up and rests the younger on his shoulder. 

“I think it was longer than that,” Jeonghan mutters.

Seungcheol scoops up some of the food and cools it before putting it in front of Jeonghan’s mouth who takes half of the amount in. Seungcheol never complains and lets him take his time. 

He really appreciated how patient and considerate Seungcheol was being with him for bearing with the actual weight on his shoulder, feeding Jeonghan slowly till he finished the food and even for going on without bringing up any disturbing topics because Jeonghan was sure he didn’t have an answer nor energy for whatever questions that Seungcheol had on his mind. 

When they were done, Seungcheol assisted him to his room before tucking him in his blanket. 

“Where will you be when I wake up?” He questions.

“Here, next to you.” Satisfied with the response, Jeonghan falls into slumber whilst gripping onto the hand offered to him. 

_ It happened often although people hadn’t noticed.  _

_ “You know if you weren’t born I would have gotten everything.” _

_ “You are only here to hold two rich families together Jeonghan.” _

_ “You aren’t good enough. Look at other children. They are better than you.” _

_ Jeonghan blinks the tears away from his eyes as he looks back at his aunt who kneeled down in front of him. From afar, the gesture appeared ordinary and loving as an adult bends down to the level of a young boy to speak to him. In reality, nothing lovable was happening as his aunt whispers knife-like words like she always did while nobody else was looking.  _

_ “You are worthless you know. Unimportant. You are just here because mummy and daddy needed you to make things easier in their life. But now that mummy and daddy are no longer together, there’s no use for you now,” She cackles like a witch in the end. Jeonghan shakes his head vigorously not wanting to believe her but repeated words become stronger on its own and eventually, sunk into his subconscious mind. Yet, each time, he couldn’t bring himself to tell anybody because he too saw sense in her words. That he wasn’t a child made of love. He was simply, convenience. _

_ “Maybe you will have a chance to be like your mother. Rejected by her own soulmate.” _

_ “Pity.” _

Jeonghan awakens in a frantic manner. Chest heaving up and down as he breathed heavily. The hand by his side came to him immediately and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand. He felt the sheets move and someone was pressed up to his right shoulder. A hand patted his left arm and he soon calmed down. 

He got over it. He really did. Months of counselling had gone down the drain just like that. He shed a tear and gripped harder onto Seungcheol’s hand. The other not letting go. He had kept to his promise, that he would be here and Jeonghan was more than grateful for that. Back when he was a kid, up until he was 13, there was no one there to rub his shoulders nor comfort him in any way as his mother never knew. It was only when he was referred to the counsellor for signs of anxiety did she find out what he had been dealing with all along. 

He confessed about his aunt months into the sessions and his mother was ready to bring out her chopper to chop his aunt into pieces. He had laughed about it then but he calmed her in fear that she would be locked up if she were to really do so. He took those sessions seriously and it helped him gain back his confidence that he wasn’t merely a convenience and he gradually started dreaming less about his aunt. Perhaps, his fear of being rejected by his soulmate and not being good enough to be loved had triggered the memories and he could only blame himself for it. 

“Are you feeling better?” Seungcheol asks as he passes a cup of warm water to Jeonghan who takes it gratefully. Jeonghan nods after drinking, actually feeling calmer and less anxious than when he had woken up. Jeonghan feels his hands being taken into the one sitting opposite him and puts up a small smile. 

“I want to clear some things with you,” Seungcheol starts out and Jeonghan’s breath hitches, “but I need to stay calm and trust me.” He only continues when Jeonghan visibly relaxes. 

“I know you overheard my conversation that day but I swear that you missed out the important points,” Jeonghan looked away, a little embarrassed that he was caught unintentionally eavesdropping but Seungcheol comforts him by gently massaging his fingers. “It is not your fault I was ignoring her and I specifically told her after you left that you are much more important to me and right now you are my priority.” 

Jeonghan remains speechless. 

“You started not looking so well ever since the first day we went to school, Jeonghan. You got me so worried,” Seungcheol whines. “I knew then that I wanted to focus on you and your well being before anything else.”

“Am I burdening you?” Jeonghan questions genuinely to which the response was a strong, “No. I'm doing this because I want to and because I care for you.” Seungcheol looks into his eyes with sincerity that Jeonghan remembers the latter had said to trust him at the very beginning but it was easier said than done.

“We are all worried and I know from the cluelessness of your friends eyes that you haven't opened up to anyone at all. Talking it out can help,” Seungcheol says as he places a tighter, reaffirming grip onto Jeonghan’s hands. “You can tell me if you’d like. I will be your support.” Jeonghan looks at him silent and sighs moments later.

“There’s- there's just so much to know and i don’t know where to start,” Jeonghan says with a broken voice but the other reassures him that he can take his time. Seungcheol helps him out by asking a question upon Jeonghan’s request. He asks for Jeonghan to tell him what went on his mind since Monday began and Jeonghan did. 

He went on to tell about his inner thoughts that day. He had been blessed with a soulmate who was successful at being an all rounder, someone who didn’t seem to have any flaws and was well liked by many. He earnestly felt happy for Seungcheol for having grown into such an amazing man but it caused him to question his worth as a potential partner instead. 

He had nothing to offer and although Seungcheol had said many great things about him, even confessing his admiration for Jeonghan, it was hard to believe them seeing how he felt that the things he did were things many others would have done if they were in his place. Jeonghan didn't do much with his life unlike Seungcheol who was using every opportunity he could get to become somebody better. All Jeonghan did was focus on excelling at his studies and stay happy with his group of friends. He was content with what he had that he never thought he would have gotten someone way out of his league. 

It was the perfect formula to make him feel worthless. 

The conversation he had overheard that day had also helped in building up his level of insecurities in a span of two days as he thought that Seungcheol had the same perception and thinking as him. That maybe he realised that Jeonghan really in fact had nothing to offer after having got to know him better. The time he spent at home, away from people had perhaps fed fuel to the fire as he was left alone for his thoughts gobble him up from the inside.

His memories took the suitable occasion to reoccur and reveal itself to Jeonghan. Constantly reminding him of his childhood where he had been forced to believe he was a good for nothing child, only there for convenience and also of the time when he had learnt that his mother had only married his father because her soulmate had left her for his then girlfriend. 

It made him think if Seungcheol would have done the same. Leave him for Nayoung whom he loved for 2 years. 

Not to forget, he remembers that the rejection had also caused his mother to end up in an unhappy marriage. He never asked her for the truth but it was safe to assume that she was unhappy from how she fought with her then husband for almost every night. It had caused his mother so much pain for years and maybe if she didn’t have him then it wouldn't have stopped her from leaving earlier into the marriage and preventing her misery from growing over the years. Every once in a while, Jeonghan would picture himself, far into the future, in the same situation as his mother was. In an unhappy marriage for being rejected by one’s soulmate. 

Everything was scaring him and even while he was asleep, his thoughts came at him like the enemy. Trying to kill him while he was defenseless and at his weakest. For those times, his mind felt like the darkest place on earth.

Jeonghan was scared. He was scared of the dark. 

When he finishes talking, he looks over to Seungcheol and he spots the forlorn eyes staring back at him, so he tells him, “Please don’t pity me.”

Seungcheol softens his gaze. “I don’t. Suddenly all I want is to make you so happy that you will forget your pain.”

Jeonghan draws his breath. “You’re cheesy,” he says as he punches Seungcheol in the arm and the latter snickers. He liked this. He liked that they were going to move forward from this and that Seungcheol didn’t treat him any different just because he was a little broken. Yet, at the same time, Seungcheol hadn’t neglected the problem all together. He was simply giving them time. Time to work on his feelings and getting better. This was what he wanted. A kind soul to rely on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent had the time to check for mistakes nor make any changes so there may be changes over the week but hope you enjoy ~

These few days, it feels like Jeonghan has lost the concept of time. With Seungcheol, time seemed to fly yet at the same time, time was plenty for them to be with one another. If Seungcheol had been any other guests, he would have left when the sun set and left Jeonghan for the night but with Seungcheol, night and day were the same thing. Whenever Jeonghan needed him, he would be there. It didn’t matter what time of the day it was.

Seungcheol made it a point to stick with the blonde in the night when others were deep asleep except for his nightmares. He was no talisman but he certainly made everything feel better. Each time Jeonghan jolted from his bed, Seungcheol was swift to come to his side. Whenever Jeonghan would whimper like a hurt puppy, he would gently caress the younger’s hair and whisper comforting words in Jeonghan’s ear. It took them a week before things were starting to go back to normal. 

It doesn’t stop Jeonghan from feeling guilty though, seeing how Seungcheol would nod off at the back of the class knowing that he was the cause for Seungcheol’s fatigue. When he voices out his concern, the latter assures him that he was doing this willingly and Jeonghan was more important than. Which Jeonghan thinks is pure bullshit because who doesn't want sleep.

“Your grades are important,” Jeonghan pointed out. 

“Well, which one lasts forever?” Seungcheol questions and raises his eyebrows, trying to prove that there was no need for Jeonghan to be concerned.

“This won’t do. I think you should stop coming here-”

“That’s not fair. I want to be here,” He whines and raises his hand when Jeonghan tries to continue.

“Ok how about this. We take the same module. I sleep during class and when we return you can teach me all that the teacher went through. Besides I think you’d make a better explainer,” Jeonghan considers the deal before agreeing with it. At least this way he wouldn’t feel so indebted to someone he already felt so wrong to and to make sure he did a good job at repaying the debt, he decided that he wouldn’t just teach Seungcheol. He would make him ace the module. 

From that moment, Jeonghan focuses and studies ten times harder than before, taking as many notes as possible if it meant he could repay Seungcheol for having taken such good care of him. 

“Jeonghan, if being solemn for a moment of time can lead to becoming a hundred times smarter than you originally already are, maybe I wanna try that too,” Seokmin jokes but a second later all four of his friends visibly holds their breath, in fear that they had said something insensitive. 

It was a little but these were his friends, the ones he should have trusted and yet he kept them the furthest from him during his hard times. He felt bad and didn’t want them to feel more distant so he takes one good look at their constipated faces and cracks into a big laugh. His friends stare at him confused. 

“Your faces look so ridiculous I just had to laugh. I have to do this guys. I need to repay someone for all they have done for me,” He explains as he smiles to himself, thinking about the said person. 

Back at his apartment, he lays out all his notes and sits beside Seungcheol who looks at him with mouth agape. 

“You telling me I slept for an hour and she went through this much?” Seungcheol utters in disbelief and Jeonghan chuckles at him. 

“Of course not. This is just a compilation of everything you probably missed and some additional practices for you,”

“Uhuh. Then I guess ‘Eat with Seungcheol, Run with Seungcheol is one of them too huh?’” Jeonghan’s eyes widened as Seungcheol lifted up a piece of paper.

“Yah give that back to me!”

“No way it has my name on it!” Seungcheol argues, “Wow is that sleep with Suengcheol?”

“Don’t make up things I didn’t write!” 

“So you did write something about me?”

“No!” The two exchange as they begin to chase one another in the living room, one trying hard to get rid of the evidence.

Taking care of Jeonghan didn’t just encompass being there for him during those nightmares but also caring for his well being during these trying times. As someone who was once in a while, distracted and pulled deep into his thoughts, Jeonghan would easily lose his appetite to eat and other times would go about the day forgetting to feed himself. He probably didn’t notice it too which was why Seungcheol made it a point to cook for him. 

He searched up recipes for those with less appetite, hoping that the foods would appeal to Jeonghan and encourage him to increase his food intake. 

At the same time, not wanting the other to feel worse about him always cooking, he wasn’t afraid to express his hunger whenever he was busy doing his assignments in the living room and that would get Jeonghan up and cooking. It was a good balance. Jeonghan was there for Seungcheol when he needed him and Seungcheol was there when Jeonghan needed him. 

Seungcheol had initially stayed over because of Jeonghan’s haunting nightmares but now that they had lessened and rarely occurred, Jeonghan had expected to see less of the sporty male. Instead, it seemed that he only saw Seungcheol more frequently as the other would spend his nights over at Jeonghan’s place whenever he studied till late. 

“Wow, I see you so often I’m getting sick of your face,” Jeonghan jokes as he opens his front door. He had long given Seungcheol the code to his apartment but the other rarely uses it as he deems it inappropriate. It was disrespectful to the owner of the house, he would say and Jeonghan would just scoff in his face. 

“You miss me. I get it,” Seungcheol says as he ruffles the blonde’s hair. Jeonghan doesn’t deny and moves to clear the couch. 

“Have you been snacking again?” Seungcheol frowns as he sees the opened bag of chips laying on the floor. 

“Well my personal chef isn’t here to feed me so what do you expect me to do?”

“You said you were sick of my face earlier,”

“Just your face, not you entirely,” Jeonghan laughs and circles himself around Seungcheol’s right arm.

Over time their relationship became more undefined. None of them felt the need to address it as they were both content with what they had now. They were way too comfortable around one another to be considered friends but too scared to share kisses to be called lovers. 

They were not far from it though. They both had realised that while they were teasing one another one evening and one had landed on top of the other on the so comforting bed. Those were the longest seconds that they had spent just staring into one another’s eyes, both waiting to see what was about to happen. 

Nothing happened. 

They had parted awkwardly from each other and Seungcheol had barely managed to stutter out a pathetic excuse of, “It’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow.” before rushing out the door.

It was a stupid excuse because late never existed in their dictionary. Here was his home. He didn’t need to leave even if it was late at night and even if Jeonghan felt a little pang in his chest, he didn't bring it up the next time they met. 

Jeonghan walks down the halls, a little skip in his step as he had just left the last lesson he had of the day. His friends along with him were headed to the yogurt store right by campus. All the stress and studying has had a toll on most of them. Having to spend plenty of sleepless nights and living on the instant food diet, they needed a break. 

Jeonghan beams as the lady hands over his strawberry yogurt while the others are already at their seats, busy chatting away and complaining about school. He smiles at the sight before heading over. As he takes a seat, he notices a group of girls to his right, all bent over leaning towards one of their phone’s. The picture was familiar and Jeonghan could recognise that hair anytime and anywhere. 

Seungcheol had recently dyed his hair blue and it had been a little out of the ordinary but Jeonghan liked it. “Aren’t you sitting down?” Joshua questions. He snaps out of his daze and nods, taking a seat right behind those ladies. His friends went on to plan on what they wanted to do during their break and some exciting ideas were mentioned such as visiting a village with pretty beaches or having a crazy sleepover party at one of their places. It was thrilling just to hear about the sorts of suggestions being thrown around but every once in a while, Jeonghan could help but have his attention fade out and land back with those girls. 

“Did you see his freshly dyed hair?” 

“Yes! It surprisingly looked really good. Even better now that I can spot him from miles away,” He heard one of them giggle. 

“I’m really glad he’s single. Maybe I’d go ahead and ask him out myself,”

“Hahah you just broke up a while ago,”

“Yeah so, I'm single and he’s single. We’re perfect,”

“Whatever you say. Make sure you really do though. I look forward to you being the next talk of the school,” Jeonghan throws a glare their way when he hears the final statement but it wasn’t as if any of them had paid attention as they picked up their things and left. 

As much as Jeonghan hadn't liked their idea one bit, he didn't have a place to say no. Seungcheol wasn’t his and even with the countless flirtatious attempts or constant exchange of affection they had among them, Jeonghan wasn’t sure if Seungcheol had wanted the same thing as he did. It could be all in his mind. Seungcheol was afterall a touchy person by nature. It wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary if he was always attached by Jeonghan's side right? 

Jeonghan sighs. There was no way he could know unless Seungcheol was to say it himself and to save himself from any potential heartbreaks, he chose to keep his feelings to himself. If keeping silent about feelings could mean that their friendship wouldn’t change, then Jeonghan was willing to bring this secret with him to the grave. 

Being jealous had been one feeling by itself but Seungcheol being oblivious about the whole ordeal was infuriating. Jeonghan grips his bag strap as he watches from the doorway for the sports hall as two girls and one boy, a friend of theirs went up to the blue-haired male, engaging in a seemingly meaningful chat, judging from all of their happy faces and loud obnoxious giggles. 

At some point, one of them even had the guts to play around with several strands of Seungcheol’s precious hair and yet, the taller one hadn't made any moves to push her away. It got Jeonghan fuming  in his mind but then again, who was he to be mad if he was only a friend to Seungcheol and as his friend, he doesn't stand a chance to be anything more. He sulks by himself before turning away and leaving the premises. 

That night as they sat down on the couch, watching a replay of the drama they both liked to watch, Jeonghan sat stiffly, unblinking at the screen with his arms folded across his chest. Seungcheol had yet to notice the tense atmosphere, being too occupied with the show, laughing and giggling to himself every once in a while. 

“Seungcheol-ah,” Jeonghan calls out. “What do you think of people who touch others who are already attached?”

“Hmm? I think it's a little weird to be touching people randomly in public.” Seungcheol thinks about it and responds, allowing his attention to be torn away from the screen for a moment before going back.

“Really? Then would you allow it?”

“Me?” Seungcheol repeats. His smile grows as he adds, “I would love it! I mean, it’s not like I have anybody,” before turning back to face the screen. 

Jeonghan frowns and stares in disbelief. “Yah!” Jeonghan raises his voice in frustration and throws his pillow to the other male, catching the other by surprise. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol recoils, “D-do you want to change the show?” 

Jeonghan’s frown deepens further before he lets out a noise of irritation and storms into the room. He searches up, ‘How not to be angry at an innocent person?’ and doesn't get the answer. 

Nobody addressed the elephant in the room for days but it was obvious the issue had put some distance between Jeonghan and Seungcheol once again. The latter hadn’t even realised that there was something to be worried about until 2 days later when Jeonghan had so obviously turned away when Seungcheol had moved to pat his head. 

He noticed it then that he must have done something wrong but he couldn't point out what exactly it was. Not wanting to rack his brains for an answer, he let it be and didn’t ask the other about it. Jeonghan would have told him if something was disturbing him.

True to his words, Seungcheol kept silent and didn’t ask why Jeonghan had been so upset with Seungcheol but a reason to face the male came about the following day at school, when he had accidentally walked in upon a revolting sight of love confession taking place right outside the locker rooms, involving one familiar blonde and a kid he knew as Kiwoon, the campus player. 

“Yah! What’s this,” He walked up to the two and snatched the piece of paper right out of Kiwoon’s hand. On normal days, he wouldn’t have been such a jerk but this was Jeonghan he was talking about. He will always be protective over him and keep him away from dangerous people like Kiwoon. It was the least he could do as his friend right?

For some reason, the word ‘friend’ had tasted so bitter on his tongue. 

“What is it to you?” The kid, Kiwoon, now furious, pushes Seungcheol back to the walls. “Stay in your own lane.” The two’s faces inch closer to one another, trying to intimidate each other with their eyes that seemed to grow bigger by the second. 

It was a pathetic sight to see them fighting like middle school kids and Jeonghan couldn't take such an eyesore so he pushes himself between the two. 

“You guys are acting like children!” He exclaims, his face etched with the look of disapproval. “Kiwoon-ah, thank you for this really. But-”

“Will you accept me?” Kiwoon questions cutting Jeonghan off mid his sentence. The blonde knew he wouldn’t appreciate it if he was to receive a rejection in front of the man he had just been fighting with so he says, “I’ll think about it and give you a text ok.”

He turns to leave, taking his fallen bag with him, not really knowing when it had fallen. 

“Jeong-”

“Stay away from him!” Kiwoon grits his teeth and keeps Seungcheol in his place before leaving the raging man behind. 

Seungcheol had many thoughts running through his mind on his way home that day. Was his anger the result of his jealousy? Although he had been sure to tell himself that for as long as Jeonghan hadn’t voiced out that he wanted to be anything more than friends, Seungcheol would allow him to be with anyone he wants.

Being soulmates meant that one would want their partners to be happy no matter what their relationship was. He knew there were plenty of people who kept their relationship with their soulmates as just friends but at least they lived with pleasant ties. Those who were rejected by their soulmates were of a different story all together. Some took the rejections seriously and ended up in depressive states. He had seen it happen himself as a young boy and was sure not to reject his own, in fear that his soulmate might end up like them.

To be friends was decent enough but he wasn’t sure if that was all he wanted with Jeonghan. He had been in love with this boy since forever. Yet at the same time forcing the latter into something he didn’t want was the last thing he wanted to do. He felt a little trapped in his boundaries. Not knowing what he could do to make Jeonghan happy and what he could end up doing that might make Jeonghan uncomfortable in any way. 

As he sips on his can of beer outside the same convenience store he had met the blonde, he slouches and mopes on his own. Only on his fifth can of beer had he received an answer to the running questions on his mind. 

He stares ahead to the bickering couple in front of him. They had been bantering for minutes now but he knew from the smiles on their faces that those were merely friendly exchanges and instead, a better word to describe what was going on was teasing. They were teasing one another and acting so in love that Seungcheol realised what exactly he had wanted. 

He yearned for Jeonghan’s love. Yearned to be the only one in Jeonghan’s life who could brighten up the darkest days. Yearned to be the one Jeonghan relied on and him being the one Seungcheol could rely on too. Yearned to have what the couple in front of him had. He yearned for Jeonghan and if he never asked, he would never know. 

He jolts up from his seat, scaring the couple out of their lovely chatter, before racing down the streets, eager to reach his soulmate’s house to tell him of his thoughts. To let him know of his feelings before it's too late. To reach there before he gave Kiwoon a response. To let Jeonghan know he had been in love with him and was not ready to let him go.

He turns into the corner and runs up the stairway, not willing to wait for the elevator that would delay his agenda even further. He rushes to the familiar white apartment door and knocks a couple of times, using the time Jeonghan took to open the door to catch his breath as he panted heavily. 

When the door swung open, it wasn’t a surprise to see the stunned and confused look on the younger male and Seungcheol would have pinched those adoring cheeks if it weren't for other important things at the moment. 

“Why are you-” Jeonghan tries to ask but Seungcheol cuts him off. 

“I- I have something to say to you,” He says in between his breaths. “I think I’m in love with you!” He beams as he finally lets out his thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jeonghan wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened the door moments ago. Just earlier he had been silently staring out his apartment window, watching the red and yellow hazy lights of vehicles driving on the nearby highway. He didn’t know what to think about life with so many changes happening in just a couple of weeks. He sat still, eyes unblinking and mind empty from his endless worries. 

Up until he heard the urgent knocks on his apartment door, did he break from his endless stoning as he got up to check on the peephole.  _ Seungcheol?  _ He questioned himself if his mind wasn’t actually playing games. Seungcheol wasn’t one of those people he wanted to see right now when he was one of biggest worries he had been thinking about but looking at the panting and fidgety male in front of his doorstep, he did not have the heart to walk away but when he swung the door open, he had not expected what was to come. 

“-I’m in love with you!” was all Jeonghan could register and even then, it took him a while to respond that he didn't notice the growing silence between them. Only when the smile on Seungcheol’s face began to fall did he respond with disbelief. “What?” He says.

“Uh, Love? Aishiteru? Je t’aime?” Seungcheol affirms. “I’m in love with you Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol reiterates his point and ends off with a little of an awkward laugh.

In that second, his words seemed to finally sink into the blonde as Jeonghan rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, catching the latter by surprise. 

Seungcheol stood stiffly before wrapping his own arms around the younger’s slim waist, pulling him even closer if that was possible. 

They swayed a little on their feet as they shared a long embrace and Jeonghan stumbled backwards into the apartment, dragging Seungcheol with him. He pulls away and places one palm on Seungcheol’s cheek while the other hand goes to join Seungcheol’s own. 

“Thank you for loving me,” he whispers. They exchanged bright smiles as Jeonghan moved forward to capture the other’s lips, expressing his emotions in the shared touch rather than in words. He felt a palm cover his cheek, pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

He pulls away after a couple of seconds.

“I think I love you too.” Jeonghan expresses to which he earns another peck on his lips.

Over the month, Jeonghan becomes significantly happier. If not for the constant smiles, the radiating glow of his face and active engagement with his friends would give it off. It became harder to keep their relationship a secret, especially with the guilt eating at Jeonghan’s heart for having to hide from his friends all the time and with them walking to school together almost everyday, they were bound to get caught some day. But Jeonghan hadn’t been ready to tell anyone else then. 

Now, with Seungcheol’s help and plenty of reassuring words, he managed to believe in himself that his happiness mattered and if Seungcheol was his happiness then he deserved to be happy. 

It took him many detours and time but he could finally allow himself to be loved and believe that he was worth it. It wasn’t just him being lucky for having Seungcheol as his soulmate but they were both lucky to have one another, as Seungcheol had said many times. 

So with one another’s approval, they had each separately gone on to tell their group of friends. 

“I’m very sorry for keeping this away from everyone,” Jeonghan started out and he looked up to observe their facial expressions. All of which was giving him reassuring looks and was sending the message for him to take his time, “I’m finally ready to tell yall.”

“So I met my soulmate and his name is Seungcheol,” Jeonghan looks away upon saying it, a little shy that none of them were saying anything about it.

“That Choi Seungcheol? Basketballer?”

“School magazine?”

“Famous kid?”

“Who?”

“Yes, yes and not sure about the last one but i guess yes?” He had replied to each of them who looked at him in shock. 

“Heol, daebak.” Jeonghan was not sure what that was supposed to mean but from the approving gazes, he assumed they liked him. 

Being the shyer one of the two, Seungcheol didn’t expect Jeonghan to come over to the court after practice, bringing his friends along with him. When they approached him, Jeonghan said, “I wanted you to meet my friends,” but he also heard the soft grumbles of, “They forced me to.” He laughs at Jeonghan’s adorableness and hugs him by the waist, catching the other by surprise but he doesn’t move away. 

“Hi! Pleased to meet you,” Surprisingly, it was Jihoon who had reached out first, shaking the taller male’s hand firmly while the other three had given him judging looks. Jeonghan silently groans as he had seen this coming. They were going to put Seungcheol through an ‘initiation’. 

Then came a group of boys from behind Seungcheol, looking a little bit intimidating but one of them had reached out and said, “Hi, which one of you is Yoon Jeonghan that Seungcheol-hyung can’t shut up about.” Almost right after, he receives a smack at the back of his head from another intimidating one who says, “Shut up Mingyu. You know hyung’s been happy.” Jeonghan beams in delight while the tall male, Mingyu, whines something like, “You hurt me Wonwoo.” and his voice really reminded Jeonghan of an injured pup. 

“Omg! Are you Jeonghan-hyung?” A younger looking boy approaches him and shakes his hand, “Wow you are just as good looking as Seungcheol-hyung described- Omg! Jihoon!” The boy had run over and went to chase after his pitiful friend who was now squeezing himself behind Jisoo, who still had his glaring eyes on. “Save me,” he saw Jihoon mouth but Jeonghan turned away, leaving the overly excited boy to have his fun, chasing the smaller. 

“That’s Soonyoung, or Hoshi as he likes to call himself. Come on, we can meet the rest over some dinner,” Seungcheol tugs on his hand before leaving to freshen up. 

Jeonghan hadn’t expected that by the rest, Seungcheol had meant four more adults making the whole group seated at the table to be thirteen. The youngest of them, Chan, was three years younger than him and Jeonghan had seen him before in one of the debate clubs’ public performances. Maybe he was the one who had started the ongoing debate that the group was having over beer on whether chicken skin was disgusting or delicious. 

Jeonghan had personally taken part in this debate. He had really liked the game and was riding on the high energy the group had. The group had been very sporting and participative especially the kid named Jun who had good comebacks to his points. He was also being well supported by the boy named Minghao. The most surprising of the bunch was Vernon whom they had all known was Seungkwan’s soulmate. The world really was small after all. 

The group was really talented at making everything fun and loud. They complimented his own group of friends who were also a boisterous bunch and he wasn’t surprised to see Hoshi hit it off so perfectly with Seungkwan and Seokmin. They were already making names for themselves. Something like ‘Booseoksoon’. It was a cute and an endearing sight. 

They then went on to play the mafia game and from the promise of just having one round went up to 5. Joshua had really opened up after the multiple rounds they played and he even had a chance to showcase his talent at acting by playing the mafia role really well but Jeonghan could of course see through him like clear plastic. They were best friends for a reason. 

Jeonghan was really glad the group had got along very well and he was pleased to know that everybody was looking forward to meeting one another again someday. It was a great day and Jeonghan had thoroughly enjoyed himself. 

“You seem very smiley today,” Seungcheol claims as he looks over to the beaming male. The group had parted and the two were walking their way home now, hands laced together perfectly like it was something they had always done. 

“Do I have to say why? Isn’t it obvious,” Jeonghan rolls his eyes but keeps his grin. 

“I’m glad we all get along.”

“Me too,” Jeonghan says as he gives a gentle squeeze to Seungcheol’s hand.

They went on to talk about each one of their friends and stopped only when they were reaching the junction where they should part. Seungcheol grips onto the latter’s hand, not so willful to let go and part ways with the one he liked. Or loved and the same thing was happening with the other. 

Jeonghan swings their hands lightly before pulling the other into a hug. “Must we part? You sleep at my place a lot. You could sleep over once more?” He murmurs.

“Which is why my apartment is collecting dust. Nobody has been living in it,” Seungcheol chuckles in return. 

Jeonghan examines the older’s face and keeps his silence causing Seungcheol to look at him questioningly, wondering what was on his mind. 

“You know, what do you think of moving in with me?” Jeonghan utters after moments of silence.

“What?” Seungcheol sputters. 

“Move in. With me.” Jeonghan repeats himself.

“I heard you the first time,” Seungcheol says as he collects both of Jeonghan’s hands into his. “Are you sure you want me to move?” He asks for confirmation. 

“Yes. I want you to be by my side day and night. I want to start and end my day with you,” He rendered Seungcheol speechless.

“Will you be okay with such a big change?” Seungcheol expresses his concern for Jeonghan. He understood that this was a big courageous step his soulmate was taking when from a young his fears had been related to change. Whenever there were changes in his life, it meant a lot of uncertainties, a lot of potential for things to go wrong. He didn’t want to force Jeonghan into something he wasn’t so sure about. 

“It’ll get some getting used to,” Jeonghan plays with his fingers, “But I’m okay if it’s with you.”

Seungcheol wasn’t sure if Jeonghan had always been good with his words but he was sure that he couldn’t say no to such an adorable request. Besides, who would say no to living with Yoon Jeonghan. That's success being defined right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short update for to our Cheollie's birthday! so thankful to have him in life <3


End file.
